Schwarzer Drache
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Betest du oft?, flüsterte sie fragend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Du? Ein kurzes, kaltes Lachen rollte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. Für wen soll ich beten? Ich habe alles verloren... Nach dem Krieg ist alles anders CWHG
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer_: Alles gehört JKR, langsam müsstet ihr das aber wissen,… ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und nach der Story rechtmäßig wieder zurück gegeben.

_Pairing_: Charlie/Hermione

_Genre_: Mysteriös, nachdenklich, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Horror…

_Summary_ Der Krieg ist vorbei. Harry liegt im Koma und viele werden auf der Krankenstation versorgt. Wie der Zufall es will, liegen Charlie und Hermione nebeneinander und leben hautnah mit, wie der andere die Erlebnisse verarbeitet.

_Warnungen:_Zwischendurch könnte der Eindruck erweckt werden, dass alles keinen Sinn macht. Das ist durchaus Absicht. Davon abgesehen, dass vieles tatsächlich keinen Sinn macht, soll dadurch die seelische Belastung der Hauptpersonen gezeigt werden

**Schwarzer Drache – Part eins**

„David! Schieb Bett sechs neben Bett zwölf. Es werden immer mehr und wir müssen langsam mal Platz schaffen."

„Gelten Mann und Frau Trennungen etwa nicht mehr??"

Ein Augenverdrehen folgte.

„Wenn wir darauf auch noch achten müssten, werden wir hier nie fertig. Mach einfach, was ich dir sage. Die beiden haben ähnliche Verletzungen und müssen dementsprechend ähnlich versorgt werden. Und jetzt beeil dich, da sind gerade vier neue Opfer eingeliefert worden."

David beeilte sich den Worten seines Chefs Folge zu leisten. Hastig schob er das Bett der fiebrigen Frau neben das des rothaarigen Mannes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Müde versuchte Hermione ihre verkrusteten Augen zu öffnen. Tränen, Straßenstaub, Blut, Schweiß. All das hat ihre Augen verklebt. Ihre Hände zitterten – auch sie waren noch nicht gesäubert, schmerzten, erinnerten sie daran, was sie getan hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie sich orientieren konnte. Offenbar lag sie in einem sicheren Bett, zwischen vielen anderen Betten. Doch ihre noch stark vorherrschende Müdigkeit nahm ihr die Kraft, sich damit weiter auseinander zu setzten. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ein widerlicher Gestank lag in der Luft. Magen und alles in ihm drehte sich um, brachte ihn zum Würgen. Er hatte gelernt diesen Geruch zu fürchten. Er war zu penetrant, zu anhänglich, als das man ihn einfach abwaschen oder gar vergessen konnte. Aber niemand konnte ihm entfliehen. Nicht zu dieser Zeit.

Schreie drangen bis zu seinen Ohren vor. Schreie nach Erlösung, Schreie vor Angst. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen, er wollte es auch gar nicht. Vie zu sehr war er mit der Angst beschäftigt, die ihn im Schacht hielt.

„Charlie??", hörte er eine leise Stimme, die ihn aufschrecken ließ. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm Aufenthalt, Gesellschaft und seinen Zustand. Die zahlreichen Verbände, Schläuche und der Tropfenzähler neben seinem Bett sprachen mehr als Worte.

Die Frau neben ihm schaute ihn mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.

„Was ist?", fragte er nervös.

„Du hast geschrieen."

„Hier schreien alle", warf er trocken ein und zeigte auf die übrigen Zimmernachbarn, die vor sich hin jammerten oder lauthals ihren Kummer herausriefen.

„Aber du hast anders geschrieen. Ich kann es nicht erklären", erwiderte die junge Frau schlicht. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin und beobachtete ihn von ihrer liegenden Position. Ihre dunklen Haare konnte man gar nicht mehr als solche bezeichnen. Strähnig, schmutzig, teilweise verbrannt, sahen sie mehr nach einem sterblichen Erinnerungsstück aus, als nach froher Lebendigkeit.

Ihre Augen hatten etwas an sich, was ihn an seine eigene Angst und Panik erinnerte. Sie suchte ruhelos seinen Blick. Kannte er sie etwa? Es war alles so verschwommen. Was sich verdrängen ließ, wurde verdrängt. Und am leichtesten war es Gesichter zu vergessen. Sie einfach auszuradieren.

„Miss Granger, ihre Medikamente!", mischte sich plötzlich eine rundliche Heilerin ein, die mit einem riesigen Tablett durch die Gänge zwischen den Betten ging. Sie drückte der Frau eine Dose in die Hand und ging dann weiter zu ihm.

„Ah, sie sind endlich wach. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Sie einen Raum weiter schieben. Da wo die ganzen Komapatienten liegen", murmelte sie mehr zu sich, doch er verstand sie sehr gut.

„Wer liegt bei den Komapatienten?", fragte er rau und versuchte sich auf zu setzten. Doch Schläuche, Verkabelungen und diverses anderes Zeug hinderten ihn daran.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich die Befugnis habe, Ihnen das zu verraten."

„Aber meine Eltern! Meine Geschwister, können Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter, doch die Heilerin ging trotzdem unbeeindruckt weiter. Ließ ihn mit seinen Fragen einfach zurück.

„Sie werden dir nichts sagen", meldete sich die Frau wieder zu Wort, die mit „Miss Granger" angesprochen wurde. Hermione? War sie nach seinem letzten Stand nicht in Venedig gewesen, wo sie mit Ron und Harry den letzten Kampf aufgesucht hatte?

„Hermione, was…", fragte er erschöpft und ließ sich kraftlos zurück in seine Kissen fallen.

„Ich weiß nichts. Das einzige, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich mit Harry und Ron in Italien war und wir von Drachen angegriffen wurden. Ich weiß nicht, wo die beiden sind, ich weiß nicht mal, wie die Schlacht ausgegangen ist…" Tränen rollten ihre Wange runter, bevor sie mit einem Zug die kleinen Pillen herunterschluckte, die ihre inneren Verletzungen versorgen und ihr den nötigen Schlaf geben sollten.

„Was sind das für Tabletten?", fragte der Mann neben ihr skeptisch und rollte die Kapseln auf seiner Handfläche herum.

„Nimm sie lieber. Sie nehmen die Schmerzen und machen deinen Schlaf ruhiger."

„Gibt es dafür nicht eigentlich Tränke??"

„Eigentlich… sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen, was die Medikamente länger haltbar und leichter zu verwenden machte. In einigen Dingen sind uns die Muggel halt doch voraus. Die haben schon viel länger Pillen oder Pulverchen. Tränke werden einfach zu schnell schlecht, lassen sich schlecht lagern und es dauert zu lange, sie zu verabreichen."

Er schluckte sie runter.

„Was ist bei dir passiert?", fragte sie. Den Kummer nicht in der Lage zu unterdrücken.

„Wir waren in Rumänien. Höchstens drei Leute. Die anderen waren alle geflohen. Aber jemand musste ja die Tiere verpflegen und freilassen konnten wir sie auch nicht, dass hätte in einer Katastrophe geendet. Letztendlich wurde es trotzdem eine… Wir haben sie nicht einmal kommen hören. Plötzlich waren sie da, überfielen uns. – ironischer weise wurde ich aber nicht von ihnen niedergestreckt, sondern von den Tieren, mit denen ich seit über zehn Jahren arbeitete."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Es war nicht kalt. Es war auch nicht warm. Und sie hatte auch keine Angst. Trotzdem zitterte ihr ganzer Leib unaufhaltsam. Zähneklappernd versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Zwecklos. Einsam und völlig unsicher, was sich jetzt machen sollte, kauerte sie sich zusammen und wartete auf die Erlösung. Doch sie kam nicht.

„NEIN!!!!", hallte es durch den Menschen gefüllten Saal. Schweißgebadet saß Hermione senkecht in ihrem Bett. Die Haare klebten an ihrer Stirn, die Wunden an ihren Armen brannten wie Feuer. Geistesabwesend betrachtete sie ihre bandagierten Hände und registrierte zum ersten Mal, dass ihr kleiner Finger fehlte. Er war einfach weg.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme neben ihr. Erschrocken schwenkte ihr Kopf in seine Richtung und schaute ihn paranoid an. Dann biss sie sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe geträumt, entschuldige. Hast du noch alle Gliedmaßen?", fragte sie dann unverblümt und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete er ehrfurchtsvoll und betrachte ihren Krankenhausnachthemd umhüllten Körper. Sie sah schrecklich dünn aus und die ganzen Verbände ließen nur erahnen, was für Verletzungen sie davon getragen hatte.

„Du sagtest Drachen haben euch angegriffen?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht mehr viel davon. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob Harry und Ron noch leben. Weiß nicht mal, ob sie den Kampf gewonnen haben."

„Ist der Krieg gewonnen?"

„Keine Ahnung…"

Sie hüllten sich wieder in Schweigen und starrten leer in den dunklen Saal hinein. Die dünne Mondsichel im Fenster beleuchtete nur sehr schwach den Krankenhausraum. Die Betten mit ihren Patienten ließen sich nur erahnen.

„Kennst du ein paar derjenigen, die hier liegen??", fragte Hermione plötzlich leise und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Frage stimmte ihn nachdenklich. Bisher hatte er sich nicht wirklich mit den anderen Patienten beschäftigt. Wollte er doch erst einmal seine eigenen Probleme bekämpfen.

„Nein, du?"

„Dennis Creevey, Cho Chang und Kingsley Shacklebolt liegen da hinten in der Ecke. Sie waren mit in Venedig. Die anderen von diesem Kampf mussten in den anderen Räumen liegen. Oder…"

„..sie sind tot", beendete Charlie ihren Gedanken. Es schauderte ihn.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ein weiterer Morgen brach an, Hermione wurde von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt. Sie hatte sich seitlich zusammen gekauert. So wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie alleine und traurig war. Warum klärten die Heiler sie nicht auf? War es zu viel verlangt eine winzige Auskunft darüber zu geben, wer noch lebte? Wie hoch die Chance war, dass der nächste Todesserangriff bald stattfand?

„Ah, Miss Granger. Schön, dass sie schon wach sind. Dann können sie mir gleich mal erzählen, wie sie sich fühlen", riss eine männliche Stimme sie aus ihren Träumereien. Ein kräftiger, mittelgroßer Mann stand am Fuß ihres Bettes. Sein limonengrüner Umhang verriet ihr, dass er wohl ein Heiler war.

„Ich habe Angst", gestand sie murmelnd und schaute abwesend ihre eingegipsten Füße an. Sie wusste nicht einmal, weshalb sie eingegipst waren.

„Weshalb? Hier sind sie sicher!", erwiderte der Arzt perplex und fing an, die Decke wegzuziehen, um die Untersuchung zu beginnen. Zum ersten Mal konnte Hermione völlig sehen, was mit ihrem Körper geschehen war.

„Sicher? Glauben sie ernsthaft, dass vor Voldemort noch irgendetwas sicher ist?", brauste sie auf und wich bei seinen Berührungen zurück. Obwohl es nur ein sanfter Fingerstreich war, schmerzte es fürchterlich.

„Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist geschlagen. Harry Potter hat ihn besiegt…", grummelte der Heiler und versuchte erneut, ihren Arm zu packen. Sie zuckte zwar zusammen, doch ließ sie ihn dieses Mal gewähren.

„Voldemort ist tot?", wiederholte Hermione erstaunt und beobachtete halb fasziniert, halb abwesend, wie der Mann ihre verbrannte und anderwärtig verletzte Haut entblößte.

„Ja doch. Und jetzt sagen sie mir, wie sich ihre körperliche Verfassung befindet! Ich muss noch zweihundert andere Patienten durchchecken", tadelte er sie etwas zornig. Konnten die Patienten denn nie verstehen??

„Alles fühlt sich so taub an. Aber wenn man die Haut berührt, brennt alles wie Feuer", fing sie an und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Wie kommt es, dass die Heilung so lange dauert??"

„Sie wurden von einem Drachen regelrecht hingeschlachtet. Nur ein Wunder hat ihr Leben erhalten. Richten sie sich lieber auf ein paar Wochen Aufenthalt ein. Sie werden zu den letzten gehören, die diesen Raum verlassen dürfen."

Weiteres wurde nicht gesprochen. Er wechselte die Verbände, tupfte übel riechende Tinkturen auf ihre Haut und wandte sich dann an das nächste Bett. Da Charlie noch schlief, dauerte die Behandlung nicht halb so lange. Keine lästigen Fragen. Dr. Whimple atmete erleichtert auf. Deshalb versorgte er die Verletzten am liebsten in der Morgendämmerung, dann, wenn die meisten noch schliefen und ihn nicht mit ihren lästigen Fragen nervten.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wo waren seine Geschwister nur hingekommen? Und seine Eltern? Wenn sie noch lebten und gesund waren, hätten sie ihn ja wohl mal besucht. Sie mussten also tot sein oder ebenfalls irgendwo hier liegen. Er hätte sie gerne gesucht, aber seine Beine versagten bei jedem Versuch aufzustehen. Und da jede Mahlzeit seinen empfindlichen Magen überreizte, konnte er auch schlecht zu Kräften kommen.

Welcher Gott nahm sich nur das Recht, so eine Katastrophe zu zu lassen? Er würde gerne beten, doch zu wem? Würde man ihn überhaupt erhören? Still faltete er die Hände auf seiner Brust und murmelte nicht zusammenhängende Worte vor sich hin. Hoffte, flehte, bat, dass es Ron gut ging. Dass Ginny mit ihren Eltern sicher das Land verlassen konnte. Dass Bill, die Zwillinge, ja sogar Percy noch lebten.

Dann öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich zur Seite – Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der jungen, ruhigen Frau, die in ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung so viel stärker wirkte, als er selbst.

„Betest du oft?", flüsterte sie fragend. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?"

Ein kurzes, kaltes Lachen rollte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Für wen soll ich beten?? Ich habe alles verloren. Meine Eltern sind schon seit drei Jahren tot, die restliche Familie ebenfalls, oder sie hat mir den Rücken gekehrt. Für Harry und Ron könnte ich beten. Doch zu wem?"

Sein Nicken kam fast automatisch. Die Frage war berechtigt. Er hatte zwar gebetet, aber an wen, dass wusste er immer noch nicht. Gab es so jemanden wie Gott überhaupt? Wenn ja, tat sich doch die Frage auf, wie er so etwas hat geschehen lassen können. Oder nahm er überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf unsere Taten?

Es schien, als ob ihn die ganze Fragerei nicht weiter brachte. Außer weitere Fragen.

„Du redest im Schlaf", informierte Hermione ihn plötzlich, nachdem sie sich auf ihren Ellenbogen gestützt hatte.

„Du auch."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ein heller Vollmond schien durch das westlich liegende Fenster, als er mitten in der Nacht bibbernd aufwachte. Ihm war schweinekalt, dabei war das Fenster nicht einmal geöffnet. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er die drei herumwuselnden Gestalten, die ein Bett aus dem Raum schoben. Unverständliches Geflüster hallte bis zu ihm und er fragte sich, weshalb die Person aus dem Saal entfernt wurde. War er oder sie gestorben?? Oder gab es einen Notfall?

Seufzend erinnerte er sich an einen Vorfall vor einigen Monaten. Er und Frank, einer seiner ehemaligen Kollegen, hatten die Nachschicht übernommen und waren ein die Gehege abgelaufen, um die Tiere für die Nacht ein letztes Mal zu kontrollieren.

Ein plötzlich ohrenbetäubender Lärm hatte sie dazu bewegt, das Gehege der Chinesischen Feuerbälle genauer zu untersuchen. Dort hatten sich nahe der Höhle drei große Tiere um ein liegendes versammelt und brüllten in die klare Nacht hinein. Der erste Schock, eines der Tiere wäre gestorben, legte sich erst, als sich sehr viel später herausstellte, dass das Tier einen Schwächanfall hatte und seine Kameraden ihm auf diese Weise Kraft gegeben hatten.

Drachen waren schon Wesen für sich. Der Grund, weshalb er sich schon von klein auf an für sie interessiert hatte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ein paar Tage später erwachte Hermione wieder, als Dr. Whimple seine morgendliche Untersuchungsrunde machte. Genervt versuchte er die Frage der Frau zu ignorieren, doch ihre flehende Stimme wurde ihm zuwider. Sie war die letzte, die er ihn diesem Raum untersuchen musste. Vielleicht gäbe sie endlich Ruhe, wenn er ihre Fragen beantwortet. Die anderen Patienten waren nicht so penetrant.

„Was wollen sie denn?? Wenn ich jedem Patienten seinen Fragenwust beantworten würde, wäre schon die Hälfte gestorben, weil ich sie zu spät behandelt hätte.

„Können Sie nicht auch meinen Standpunkt verstehen?? Dr. Whimple, bitte versuchen sie sich in meine Lage zu versetzten. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie es meinen Freunden geht, wer überhaupt noch lebt. Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht mal, ob wir uns immer noch in der Krise befinden."

Nachdenklich schaute er sie an und nickte dann sachte. „Okay, fragen sie mich, was sie wissen wollen, aber bei jedem weiteren Fragenden, beantworten sie deren Fragen, ich habe da keine Zeit für!"

„Danke", hauchte Hermione und schaute ihn erleichtert an. „Also, in welchem Zustand befindet sich Harry Potter?"

„Er liegt einen Raum weiter im Koma. Unsere Meinungen sind gespalten. Ich tendiere dazu, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt. Dass, was er durchgemacht hat, hätte ihn umbringen müssen, aber er lebt, also wird er auch das überleben."

Der erste Stein ihres Herzens fiel.

„Und was ist mit den übrigen Weasleys?"

„Sie gehören nicht zur Familie, oder?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin eng mit ihnen befreundet, außerdem würde das mein Bettnachbar bestimmt auch gerne wissen." Sie zeigte zu Charlie, der sich unruhig hin und her warf, jedoch noch eindeutig schlief.

„Überlebt haben aus dieser Familie vier Personen. Der alte, Arthur oder so ähnlich. Der beste Freund von Potter, ihr Bettnachbar und George Weasley."

Das Schlucken fiel ihr plötzlich unheimlich schwer. So wenige haben überlebt. Ihre beste Freundin war gestorben. Molly, die ihr lange Zeit als Mutterersatz half über ihre schwere Zeit zu kommen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Schmerz so überwältigend kam.

„Und wie ist ihr Zustand?"

„Labil. Arthur Weasley liegt wie sein jüngster Sohn neben Potter und noch einigen anderen im Koma. Und George Weasley mussten wir mit einem Silencio belegen, weil er all seine Zimmernachbarn mit seinem Geschrei belästigt hat. Offenbar hatte er daneben gestanden, als sein Bruder fiel."

Dr. Whimple verband ihre letzte Wunde und schaute sie aufmerksam an: „Noch irgendwelche wichtigen Fragen?? Ich müsste dann auch weiter."

„Wie viele sind hier schon gestorben?" Sie musste es wissen. Auch wenn sie sich vor der Antwort graute.

„Am letzten Tag der Schlacht hatten wir hier 2000 Patienten, obwohl das Krankenhaus nur für 700 Magier ausgerichtet war. Inzwischen sind es nur noch 1400. Wie viele auf dem Schlachtfeld starben kann ich ihnen nicht sagen."

Er verließ den Raum und ließ die junge Frau mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Es waren keine schönen Gedanken.

„Was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte Charlie krächzend und suchte ihren Blick. Sie drehte sich weg, er sollte nicht ihre Tränen sehen. Sehen, wie sie langsam zerbrach.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen", antwortet sie stockend und zog die Nase hoch.

„Davon ging ich aus."

„Deine Mum ist tot… Bill, Percy,… Fred und … und Ginny auch." Schweigend betrachtete er ihren bebenden Körper. Sie weinte. Sie weinte um seine Familie, die auch ihre geworden war. Sie trauerte doppelt. Für ihre und seine Familie. Wie viel hatte sich diese Frau noch aufgelastet?

„Und die anderen?", fragte er fast lautlos.

„George wurde mit einem Silencio belegt. Der Tod seines Zwillings ging ihm laut Dr. Whimple zu nahe. Und Ron, wie dein Dad liegen nebenan im Koma… so wie Harry auch." Sie brach ab und legte die Hände vors Gesicht. Schluchzend, schniefend und zitternd versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch der Schmerz stieg immer mehr an. Erst als eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag, konnte sie aufschauen.

Durch ihre tränenverhangenen Augen sah sie Charlie, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte und nun seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Auch in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst", hauchte sie, nachdem sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und die Hände in sein Krankenhausgewand krallte. „Wirst du bei mir bleiben?"

Sanft strich er durch ihre Haare. Ihr Gesicht entlang. Vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Wie kann ich jetzt noch gehen?? Mal davon abgesehen, dass wir an diese verfluchten Betten gekettet sind, kann ich unmöglich meine Familie wieder alleine lassen."

Sie saßen so beieinander, bis die Heilerin kam, die das Essen brachte.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden?! Wie können Sie ihr Bett verlassen! Wissen sie eigentlich, in was für eine Gefahr Sie sich dadurch bringen. Jetzt aber husch, husch!" Scheuchend schickte sie Charlie zurück in sein Bett, der das ganze nur augenverdrehend kommentierte. Weshalb sich Krankenschwestern immer so anstellen mussten, konnte er sich schon damals bei Madam Pomfrey nie erklären. Er ist ja nicht mal wirklich aufgestanden, hatte nur die Frau in den Arm genommen, die er so lange nicht mehr gehalten hatte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Eine Review wäre jetzt genau DAS, was mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machen würde. )_


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHWARZER DRACHE - PART ZWEI**

Gedankenverloren malte Hermione sinnlose Zeichen auf dem grauen Laken und dachte über sich und ihre Beziehung zu Charlie nach. Sie begann irgendwann im Sommer nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. Das Jahr, in demi sie mit Ron und Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, sondern die Horcruxe gesucht hatte.

In diesem kurze Sommer, als Bill und Fleur heirateten, als Harry begann seinen Hass zu schüren, in diesem Sommer begann eine leidenschaftliche, wenn auch sehr kurze Affäre. Es war keine Liebe, es war keine Suche nach Geborgenheit, sondern nur Sex. Ihr einziger bisher. Und es war kein anderer Mann bisher dazu gekommen.

Dann war der Sommer vorbei gewesen. Und Charlie kehrte zurück nach Rumänien, um dort seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen, und sie machte sich auf eine Suche durch ganz Europa. Dies war nun sechs Jahre her. Oder sogar noch länger. Nur Merlin wusste, wie lange sie schon in diesem verfluchten Krankenhaus lagen.

Zwischendurch hatten sie sich nur einmal gesehen, auf einer wichtigen Konferenz des Phönixordens. Jene Nacht hatte erneut in einer tiefen Leidenschaft geendet, die ihnen die Kraft gab, am nächsten Tag eine der größten Schlachten zu gewinnen.

„Du hast in der Nacht wieder geschrieen. Was träumst du immer, dass es solche Laute bei dir auslöst?", fragte Charlie besorgt, nachdem er sie eine Weile beim sinnlosen Zeichnen beobachtet hatte.

„Zu viel. Ich kriege es nicht mal ganz zusammen. Die Gefangenschaft in Prag, der Angriff in Edinburgh, der letzte Angriff von diesem seltsamen, schwarzen Drachen", zählte sie auf und wurde dabei immer leiser.

Der schwarze Drache war Charlie nicht neu. Die Heiler hatten gesagt, dass sie phantasierte. Schwarzen Drachen existierten nicht. Doch Charlie kannte Legenden, in denen durchaus schwarze Drachen vorkamen. Es waren nur Legenden, aber war an jeder Legende nicht auch ein Körnchen Wahrheit dran?

Hermione phantasierte nicht, dessen war Charlie sich sicher. Es war schließlich bewiesen, dass ihre letzte Schlacht, bevor sie eingeliefert wurde, die Drachenschlacht bei Venedig war. Und Voldemort war es zu zu trauen, etwas wie schwarze Drachen zu züchten.

Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Charlie inzwischen gar nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte, und was nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Hermione aus einem unbekannten Grund glaubte.

„Wie lange wir wohl noch hier bleiben müssen?", fragte die junge Frau und atmete tief ein. Die Luft war stickig, zu lange war nicht mehr gelüftet worden. Aber draußen waren Minustemperaturen und zu viele der Patienten würde eine solche Kälte umbringen.

„Die Heiler sagten ein paar Wochen."

„Wir sind schon ein paar Wochen hier", entgegnete Hermione seufzend. Ihre Wunden waren größtenteils verheilt. Nur die Wunde auf ihrem rechten Unterarm wollte nicht heilen. Der Arm, an dessen Hand der kleine Finger fehlte. Dr. Whimple sprach von einem unbekannten Gift.

Noch ein Grund für Charlie, an den schwarzen Drachen zu glauben. Drachengift war ansonsten gut erforscht und behandelbar.

„Wenn es eine aktuelle Zeitung war, die der Heiler gestern in seinem Umhang stecken hatte, habe ich in fünf Tagen Geburtstag", fiel dem Weasley plötzlich ein. Fast schon melancholisch betrachtete er seine Hände. Die Hände eines dreißig Jahre alten Mannes.

„Die Schlacht in Venedig war im Oktober", überlegte Hermione für sich und schielte zu ihrem Bettnachbarn, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Acht Wochen waren sie schon hier. Und offenbar würden sie noch mal so lange hier bleiben, wenn nicht endlich ihr Arm heilte.

Ähnlich war es auch mit einer Wunde auf Charlies Brust. Sie schmerzte schon fast nicht mehr, aber verheilen wollte sie auch nicht. Jeden Tag säuberten die Heiler sie und betupften sie mit neuen Tränken, doch nichts schlug an.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Es konnte kein Heiler sein. Die tägliche Untersuchung hatte schon am Morgen stattgefunden und auch das Mittagessen hatten sie schon hinter sich gebracht. Es dauerte, bis der jemand die schwere Eisentür geöffnet hatte, doch als er endlich den Raum betreten hatte, setzte Hermione Herz kurz aus. Dort stand George. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Haare ungewaschen und stumpf. Der magere Körper stand unsicher auf seinen Füßen. Doch er stand da und schaute sie an.

„Charlie", hustete er und gleich darauf brachte er noch ein „Hermione…" zu Stande. Zittrig und viel zu geschwächt tapste er zu ihren Betten, die glücklicher Weise nicht allzu weit von der Tür entfernt waren. George schaffte es bis zu Hermione Bettkante, wo er sich geschwächt hinsetzte.

Zittrig legte Hermione ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Er schaute sie müde und traurig an. „Sie sind alle tot", krächzte er tonlos und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen. Charlie beobachtete dies alles aufmerksam. Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen, seinen lebensfrohen Bruder so am Ende zu sehen. Er war nicht mal mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst. Waren es die Medikamente? War es der eigene Schock? Oder einfach nur die Erschöpfung?

„Sie haben gesagt, alle sind tot. Aber ihr lebt noch…", murmelte der übrig gebliebene Zwilling vor sich hin, zog sich noch ein Stück weiter aufs Bett.

„Ron und dein Dad leben auch noch", sagte Hermione nach einiger Zeit. Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob sie es sagen sollte. Sie hätte es wissen wollen, also sagte sie es.

„Nein, sie sind tot", nuschelte George. Tränen durchweichten ihr Hemd. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte das Koma doch ihren Lebensgeist gestohlen?

Lange lag George Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Lange sagten sie nichts. Charlie kam nicht zu ihr rüber, obwohl sie es sich wünschte. Brauchte sie doch seine Umarmung zum Trost, als Stütze. Sie fing an zu zittern. Seit einiger Zeit fror sie schnell. Es lag wohl an ihrem geschwächten Körper. Zu dünn war sie, um etwas subtilen wie der Temperatur trotzen zu können.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Charlie seinen Bruder. „Und wie konntest du hier hin finden?? Hatten sie dich nicht mit einem Silencio belegt??"

„Ich liege am anderen Ende des Ganges. Sie hatten mir vorhin gesagt, dass Dad gestorben ist. Und Ron. Über dich hatten sie nichts gesagt. Du warst der einzige, den sie nie erwähnten. Ich wusste nicht, ob du gefallen bist, ob du hier liegst, ob du überhaupt im Land bist. Die Unwissenheit hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht."

Er hatte sich zu seinem Bruder gedreht und schaute ihm neutral ins Gesicht. Auch Charlie versuchte eine emotionslose Mimik aufrecht zu erhalten, doch er konnte nicht. Sie zerbröckelte, so wie alles in ihm zerbröckelte.

„Den Silencio hatten sie schon vor zwei Wochen aufgehoben. Dann, als meine Stimme vom Schreien so geschwächt war, dass ich eh nicht mehr schreien konnte. Und jetzt habe ich keine Kraft mehr."

Nachdenklich schaute Hermione von einem Mann zum anderen. Beide waren gebrochen worden. Beide hatten ihre ganze Familie verloren, abgesehen von sich selbst. Und sie wusste nicht mehr was sie eigentlich fühlen sollte.

„Weshalb liegt ihr hier noch? Die Hälfte der Patienten ist bereits entlassen worden…"

„..oder gestorben", warf Hermione unüberlegt ein. George zuckte neben ihr zusammen.

„Irgendein Gift. Die Wunden wollen nicht heilen", erklärte der ältere der beiden Männer knapp und zeigte auf seine Brust und auf Hermiones Arm.

„Ihr auch?", fragte George perplex und zum ersten Mal hörte sich seine Stimme nicht monoton und schwach an, eher erstaunt und neugierig.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte Hermione, während sie einen Fussel von George Hemd zupfte.

„Mein Bein", erwähnte er und zog sein Hemd hoch. Dabei entblößte er sein rechtes Schienbein, das mit einem ebenso grünen Verband umwickelt war wie Hermiones Arm und Charlies Brust. „Sie sagen, dass das Gift vollkommen unerforscht und unbekannt sei. Aber Drachengift ist doch nun schon lange bekannt, oder nicht?"

„Ich frage mich, wie viele der Patienten noch dieses Gift in sich haben", sprach Charlie ihrer alle Gedanken aus und schwang dann plötzlich seine Beine aus dem Bett.

„Charlie, nein!", versuchte Hermione ihn auf zu halten, doch es war zu spät. Er stand bereits mitten im Raum.

„Es ist doch komisch, oder nicht?? Alle Eingelieferten starben, wurden entlassen oder sind immer noch hier…", fing er temperamentvoll an. Hermione unterbrach ihn: „Das haben Krankenhäuser so an sich. Entweder man stirbt, oder verlässt es gesund. Und wir gehören halt zu denen, die noch nicht gesund sind, aber auch nicht sterben wollen."

„Aber alle, die noch hier sind, haben dieses merkwürdige Gift in sich", polterte er weiter. Zornesröte machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Wir drei sind wohl kaum alle", warf George trocken ein und stand nun auch auf. „Ich gehe zurück in mein Zimmer, nicht dass die gleich noch eine Suchaktion starten und mich dann ans Bett fesseln." Mit diesen Worten verließ George humpelnd das Zimmer. Die Eisentür krachte zu und Charlie stand immer noch unschlüssig im Zimmer. Die fünf übrigen, die ebenfalls das Zimmer bewohnten, schliefen entweder oder hatten den Dialog halb interessiert, halb abwesend beobachtet.

„Sag mir, dass ich mir das nicht alles einbilde, Hermione!", flehte Charlie sie an. Fast schon grob fasste er nach ihren Hände, zog sie auf den Boden. Würde er sie nicht festhalten, hätte sie sich keine zwei Minuten aufrecht halten können. Ihre Füße waren noch zu schwach, zu sehr die Muskeln geschwunden.

„Ein Gefängnis wirkt sich immer irgendwie auf die Psyche aus, Charlie. Bei den einen mehr, bei den anderen weniger. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du paranoid bist, aber mit dieser Theorie siehst du Gespenster. Es ist ganz normal, dass einige länger hier bleiben müssen als andere. Und wenn dieses Gift so unerforscht ist, wie es scheint, ist es doch auch logisch, dass wir zu den letzten gehören", versuchte Hermione zu erklären, doch seine benebelten Augen ließen sie inne halten.

„Aber jedes Drachengift ist bekannt. Weshalb tun sie sich mit diesem so schwer?", fragte er trotzig, verstärkte den Griff an ihren Armen. Das würde morgen blaue Flecken geben. Dankbar seufzte sie auf, dass ihre Wunde am Unterarm war, und nicht m Oberarm, wo Charlie sie so fest packte.

„Vielleicht hat Voldemort eine neue Art gezüchtet, vielleicht ist es eine Mischung mit einem Fluch, ich weiß es doch nicht,… beruhig dich!" Sie schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen, was nicht allzu schwer war, da sie fast gleich groß waren.

„Und jetzt lass mich bitte los, du tust mir weh", hauchte sie leise und versuchte sich aus seinen Händen zu winden. Es war hoffnungslos. Statt den Griff zu lockern, zog er sie noch näher an sich, presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss hatte nichts romantisches an sich. Ganz im Gegenteil, er drückte Charlies Gefühle so lebensecht aus, dass Hermione ins Schwanken kam. Sollte er etwa doch Recht haben?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Das Zimmer leerte sich bis zur nächste Woche auf drei Leute. Charlie, Hermione und eine ältere Frau namens Gina Kenth. Die Heiler fragten, ob sie in verschiedene Zimmer wollten, da jetzt wieder genug Platz da war, doch alle verneinten. Zu sehr hatten sie sich schon an einander gewöhnt. Und Hermione wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie verloren sie sich fühlen würden, wenn Charlie nicht mehr da wäre.

Inzwischen, war die mysteriöse Giftverletzung die letzte, die sie noch hatten. Alle anderen waren verheilt und hatten Narben hinterlassen. Hermione hatte sich an das Fehlen ihres kleinen Fingers gewöhnt und konnte mittlerweile das Essen bei sich behalten. Charlie ging es ähnlich.

George kam nun fast jeden Tag vorbei, oder sie besuchten ihn. Nur in das Zimmer der Komapatienten durften sie nicht. Und so wusste Hermione immer noch nicht, in welchem zustand sich Harry befand. Und ob Ron wirklich gestorben war oder George irgendetwas falsch mitbekommen hatte. Die Spannung zerrte immer mehr an ihren Nerven.

„Morgen ist Weihnachten!", verkündete Dr. Whimple einen Morgen fast schon fröhlich, als er seine alltägliche Stippvisite vornahm. „Und ich habe schon ein Geschenk für sie. Wir haben endlich etwas gefunden, dass ihre Wunden vielleicht heilen kann!"

Hermione nahm die Ankündigung kaum wahr. Zu oft schon hatten die Heiler solche Nachrichten für sie gehabt. Nie hatten sie sich bewahrheitet.

„Doktor? Kann George Weasley in unser Zimmer verlegt werden?", fragte Charlie plötzlich, der auch schone schon ein Weile wach war. Zu viel Schlaf hatte ihn ungeduldig gemacht. In den Nächten wurde er oft wach. Hermione auch.

„Aber der liegt doch in einer ganz anderen Station?", entgegnete der Heiler irritiert und wickelte dabei den grünen Verband von Charlies Brust. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das in die Wege leiten kann... und hatte er nicht ganz andere Verletzungen als sie? Und zudem eine psychische Orientierungslosigkeit. Er muss ganz anders behandelt werden und außerdem könnte es sein, dass er sie dann mit seiner Verwirrung ansteckt."

Unsicher schaute der ehemalige Drachenhüter auf, suchte Hermiones Blick, die ihn genauso beunruhigt ansah.

„Psychische Orientierungslosigkeit, sagen sie?"

„Ja. Hat man ihnen das gar nicht gesagt?"

„Nein, das hat man wohl vergessen", brummelte Charlie, „wie sehen denn die Symptome einer solchen Orientierungslosigkeit aus??"

„Mister Weasley ist nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Er verdreht Realität und Träume. Manchmal könnte man fast meinem er wäre normal, aber dann hat er wieder Anfälle, die durch Mark und Bein gehen. Meine Kollegin vermutet, dass er den Tod seines Bruders nicht verarbeiten kann. Zwillinge haben oft ein ganz anderes und viel intensiveres Band, als normale Brüder."

Schweigend tauschten Hermione und Charlie einen weiteren Blick.

„Wie geht es meinem Vater und Ron?", erkundigte sich Charlie dann plötzlich. Dr. Whimple verschluckte sich fast.

„Nun", fing er stockend an, „die sind vor einigen Wochen schon gestorben." Dann knotete er seinen Verband schnell zu und verschwand eilig aus dem Krankenzimmer.

„Das wird mir immer unheimlicher", gestand Hermione. Vorsichtig ging sie zu Charlies Bett und ließ sich auf dessen Bettkante sinken. Er zog sie in seinen Arm, presste sie an seine Brust, die merkwürdigerweise nicht protestierte.

„Mir auch."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione noch früher auf, als sie es die letzten Tage schon getan hat. Nur wage nahm sie die Personen an ihrem Bett wahr. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen, erkannte sie Ginny, ihre Eltern, Molly und Fred. Auch Ron und Percy standen dabei. Alle schauten sie an und sie fing an sich wie ein Tier im Zoo zu fühlen.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid tot", flüsterte die verwirrte braunhaarige Braunhaarige und starrte entsetzt ihre Betrachter an. Kein Ton kam über deren Lippen. Keine Bewegung zeigte, dass sie lebendig waren.

„Sagt was", flehte Hermione und griff nach der hand Hand ihrer Mutter, die ihr am nächsten stand. Sie erreichte sie nicht.

„Hermione?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite und registrierte Charlie. Ein Blick zurück zum Fuß ihres Bettes, zeigte ihr, dass sie sich ihre Besucher eingebildet hatte.

„Ich drehe durch, wenn wir hier nicht bald rauskommen", seufzte sie und ließ sich zurück ins Bett sinken.

Mrs. Kenth war vor zwei Tagen entlassen worden. Sie waren jetzt alleine. Und die Neugierde, der Wissensdurst nach dem befinden Befinden der anderen zerrte immer mehr an Hermione Hermiones sowieso schon sehr angeschlagenen Geist. Hat denn keiner überlebt, mit dem sie befreundet war? Oder bekamen sie keinen Besuch, weil keiner wusste, dass sie noch lebte? Wo waren alle hin?

Geistesabwesend rieb sie an ihrem Arm. Moment. Da war kein Verband mehr. Nicht mehr, was an das grüne Band erinnerte. Und ihre Haut war nicht mehr verletzt. Kein Fleisch war mehr zu sehen. Nur ein unförmiges Narbengebilde. Aber es tat nicht mehr weh. Es juckte nicht mal.

„Charlie!", rief sie auf und sprang aus dem Bett, ging zu ihm rüber. Ohne zu fragen, zerrte sie das Nachthemd von seinem Kopf. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierte sie.

„Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass Dr. Whimple jeden Augenblick reinkommen….", begann er belustigt. Dann hielt er inne, als sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine glatte Brust strich. Der Verband war weg. Genauso wie ihrer.

„Deine Narbe sieht aus wie die eines Drachen!", stellte sie plötzlich fest und zog die Konturen nach. Wie zufällig fiel ihr Blick auf ihren eigenen Arm. Ihr Herz blieb kurz stehen.

„Deine auch", sprach Charlie es für sie aus und zog dein ihren Arm näher zu sich hin, so dasssodass er das Gebilde besser sehen konnte. Seine Brust präsentierte das Bild schließlich nur auf dem Kopf.

„Ich kenne das Zeichen", sagte er dann und ließ ihren Arm los. Die Merkwürdigkeiten nahmen zu. „Ich auch."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

„Ah, die Weihnachtspatienten sind wach", begrüßte der Heiler sie fröhlich. Wo seine Unfreundlichkeit hingekommen war, konnte sich Hermione nicht ganz erklären. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, weil der Stress abgenommen hat, er nicht mehr so eine schwere Verantwortung trug.

„Die Verbände sind verschwunden", informierte Charlie ihn ohne Umschweife und beobachte seine Mimik, um jede Verdächtigkeit zu analysieren. Doch da kam nichts zum Analysieren.

„Ja? Schön, schön! Dann hat die Salbe also tatsächlich geholfen, . Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, nicht wahr? Nun, dann würde ich mal sagen, dass sie morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfen."

Er tastete zwar noch einmal das Narbengewebe ab, doch Weiteres sagen tat er nicht. Er schien vielmehr so sehr zufrieden mit sich, dass er breit grinsend das Zimmer verließ.

George kam wenige Minuten später ins Zimmer gestolpert. Auch er hatte zugenommen. Auch er sah plötzlich viel gelöster und ruhiger aus, als noch die letzten Tage.

„Hat sich dein Verband auch aufgelöst?", fragte Charlie, der neben Hermione auf dem bett Bett saß und sie fest an sich gezogen hatte. Fast so, als wolle er seine Ansprüche unmissverständlich klar machen.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte George neugierig und setzte sich mit einem anständigen Abstand auf die Bettkante.

„Unsere sind über Nacht auch flöten gegangen", klärte Hermione ihn auf, „sieht deine narbe Narbe auch aus wie ein Drache?"

Überrascht schaute der jüngere Weasley die beiden an: „Drache? Nein, wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Die Narbe sieht halt aus, wie eine Narbe es tut. Irgendwie… gestaltenlos." Er hob sein Bein und zeigte es den beiden. Es war, wie er sagte: ein unförmiges Gebilde ohne die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einem Drachen.

„Wissen die Ärzte, welches Gift deine Wunde offen gelassen hatte?", fragte Hermione neugierig nach, während sie plötzlich aus dem bett Bett sprang. Sie war zwar noch unheimlich dünn und ziemlich geschwächt, doch solche Aktionen konnte sie bereits gefahrenlos unternehmen.

„Sie vermuten das Gift eines seltenen Insekts. Ich wurde in der Nähe eines Weihers gefunden. Die Möglichkeit, dass mich irgendein Vieh nachträglich gestochen hatte, besteht also."

Nachdenklich tippte sich Charlie ans Kinn. Zwar sah er inzwischen ein, dass er in allem eine zu große Bedeutung sah, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. Wenn Georges Narbe tatsächlich wie eine ganz normale aussah, bedeutete dies, dass seine paranoide Theorie, dass hier wurde irgendetwas falsch gespielt wurde, tatsächlich paranoid gewesen war. Die einzigen, die hier Drachengift im Körper hatten, waren er und Hermione gewesen. Und das lag auch nahe, schließlich waren sie beide in Drachenkämpfen verwickelt gewesen.

„Dürft ihr morgen auch nach Hause?", fragte George und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als Hermione anfing alle möglichen Schränke und Nachttische zu durchwühlen.

„Ja, dürfen wir!", antwortet sie sich kurz umdrehend. „Ich habe Klamotten gefunden! Ich hatte schon Angst, dass wir in diesen dämlichen Nachthemden heim müssten."

Damit zog sie einen Stapel Klamotten aus einem der Schränke. Zwei Hosen, ein kleidKleid, ein T-Shirt. „Na, das reicht ja sogar fast", lächelte Charlie und probierte die Hose an. Sie sah nicht gerade schick aus, aber für den Heimweg würde es reichen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner psychischen Orientierungslosigkeit?", erkundigte sich Charlie auf einmal ernst und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der ihn wiederum stirnrunzelnd zurück anschaute.

„Meine was?? Das ich einen Knacks davon getragen habe weiß ich inzwischen ja auch, und den Knall hatte ich auch schon vorher, aber psychische Orientierungslosigkeit? Hatte das einer der Heiler gesagt??"

„Ja…"

„Ich Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir mal mit der Krankenhausleitung sprechen", schlug Hermione vor, die in das altmodische Kleid geschlüpft war. Da es viel zu groß war, ließ es sie noch dünner aussehen, als sie sowieso schon war.

Zusammen verließen sie das Krankenzimmer und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Oberheiler, der rein theoretisch eine Etage tiefer seine Räumlichkeiten hatte. Aber dort war niemand. Seufzend ging die drei zurück zur verlassenen Station und setzten da ihre Suche fort. Sie wurden in einem abgelegen Raum fündig.

„Entschuldigung??", Hermione klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie unaufgefordert. Drei Heiler und zwei Schwestern betrachtete sie neugierig. Es standen fünf Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch. Offensichtlich hatte sie einen wichtigen Tratsch unterbrochen.

„Wir haben eine wichtige Frage an sie", wendete sich Hermione an den Heiler, der das Leitungsabzeichen an der Brust hängen hatte.

„Na, dann schießen sie mal los. Wir werden nicht oft von drei Patienten aufgesucht."

„Was hat es mit unseren Vergiftungen und mit Mr. George Weasleys psychischen Orientierungslosigkeit auf sich? Wir haben jetzt mehrere Aussagen, die sich alle irgendwie widersprechen. Heiler Whimple scheint nicht immer einer Meinung zu sein."

Der Leitungsheiler holte aus einer Schublade ein paar Dokumente und blätterte sie durch, erst dann schaute er die Sprecherin wieder an und antwortete ihr.

„Sie und Mr. Charlie Weasley hatten eine akute Vergiftung eines unbekannten Tieres. Wir vermuten eine Züchtung von Sie-wissen-schon-wer. Aber ganz sicher können wir das natürlich nicht sagen. Aber ich denke, die Hauptsache ist, dass Sie geheilt werden konnten, nicht wahr?? Und sie Mr. George Weasley… sie hatten einen Insektenstich, der sich entzündet und dadurch eine seltene Vergiftung hervorgerufen hat. Es hatte etwas gedauert, die Daten zu analysieren, aber Heiler Whimple, unser Spezialist für Vergiftungen, hatte es ja nun letztendlich herausgefunden."

„Und was ist mit diesem psychischen Dingsda?", hakte George noch einmal nach. Irgendwie kam er sich dumm vor, aber er wollte das jetzt wissen. Hatte er eine Gestörtheit, die er nicht bemerkt hatte?

„Sie sind psychisch etwas labil, aber eine explizite Krankheit wurde nicht festgestellt. Und diese psychische Orientierungslosigkeit,… ich weiß ja nicht, was sich Dr. Whimple dabei gedacht hat, aber so etwas gibt es nicht. Und nun wäre ich ihnen dankbar, wenn sie uns unsere Pause lassen würden", ende der Doktor das Gespräch, scheuchte die drei Fragenden aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendetwas stinkt hier doch!", entrüstete sich Charlie und wollte in das Heilerzimmer zurückkehren. George packte ihn bei der Schulter.

„Charlie. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du ein wenig paranoid bist. Auch Heiler machen Fehler, sie sind schließlich auch nur Menschen. Hier ist alles in Ordnung. Komm mit nach Hause. Wir überstehen noch eine Nacht, dann können wir Heimheim. Weg von hier. Nur wir drei."

George Stimme wurde eindringlich. Gänsehaut verteilte sich Hermione Körper, die neben den beiden Männern stand und die ganze Angespanntheit hautnah miterlebte. Was auch immer mit Charlie geschehen war, es war auch mit ihr geschehen, nur hielt ihr rationaler Gedanke sie immer noch im Schacht.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bevor sie zurück in ihre Zimmer kehrten, bleiben die drei vor dem Zimmer mit den Komapatienten stehen. Hermiones Herz raste und sie musste sich arg zusammen reißen, nicht einfach hinein zu stürmen. Sie wollte Harry so gerne sehen. Nur die Bestätigung, dass er noch lebte, würde ihr vorerst reichen.

Langsam zog sie an der schweren Eisentür. Im Zimmer standen vier Betten, doch nur drei waren gefüllt. Es waren die Betten von Ron, Harry und Arthur.

* * *

_Hmm... 1 Kapitel --- 175 Hits --- 0 Reviews --- irgendwie geht meine Rechnung nicht auf. Darf ich fragen, ob mir jemand helfen kann? Oder stimmt die Rechnung und ich habe nur überbewertete Ansprüche?_

_Würde mich WIRKLICH über ein paar Statements freuen!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Liebe Leser, schön, dass ihr noch dabei seid, und liebe Reviewer, danke für die lieben kommentare! Ich habe mich sehr sehr gefreut und finde es toll, dass ihr euch doch noch gemeldet habt! Fühlt euch alle gedrückt!_

_Besonderer Dank geht außerdem an meine herzallerliebste Beta Tanya C. Silver - unbedingt bei ihr vorbeischauen!! Sie kann nicht nur toll betan und Tipps geben, sondern auch selbst schreiben, jawohl! ;-)_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim letzten und dritten Teil! Have Fun!_

* * *

**Schwarzer Drache Part III**

Ein Jahr war vergangen, seit Harry Potter Voldemort in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte. Vor einem Jahr hatten Charlie, George und Hermione ein Freundschaftsband entwickelt, dass ihnen keiner nachmachen konnte. Die gleichen Verluste, die gleiche Angst, die gleiche Erfahrung saß in ihren Knochen.

Jeden zweiten Tag schauten sie im St. Mungos vorbei und besuchten Harry, Ron und Arthur. Es war eine harte Zeit und die junge Frau hatte oft überlegt, ob es nicht leichter wäre, dieses Kapitel einfach ab zu schließen und einen Neuanfang zu versuchen. Aber dann war da wieder ihre innere Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Familie nicht einfach im Stich lassen konnte. Sie hatte schon so viele verloren. Wenigstens für diese drei durfte sie ihre Hoffnung nicht verlieren.

Sie hatten gelernt zu beten. Manchmal besuchten sie die Kirche am Ende des Dorfes, doch bevorzugt sinnierten sie beim Abendessen.

Meistens kochte George, der dies mit Abstand am Besten konnte. Zu oft hatte ihn seine Mutter in seinen Jugendtagen dazu verdonnert, ihr zu helfen. Für den Moment war das damals sicherlich lästig gewesen, doch nun betrachtete er diese Fügung als liebevolle Erinnerung. Oft summte er Lieder, die auch Mrs. Weasley früher in der Küche gesummt hatte.

„Er hat sich verändert", meinte Hermione eines Abends, als George in der Küche war und das Abendessen zauberte und sie mit Charlie im Wohnzimmer saß, um einige Bücher zu studieren.

„Er hat sich nicht verändert. Er ist von einem Tag zum anderen zu einem komischen Kauz geworden", erwiderte Charlie und schloss sein Buch.

„Und du zu einem muffeligen Brummbär", lächelte Hermione liebevoll und strich seinen Arm entlang. Sie hatte Recht. Er war ein ekelhafter Stinkstiefel geworden, so dass er sich manchmal ernsthaft fragen musste, wie sie es noch mit ihm aushalten konnte. Er war zu einem paranoiden, launischen, alten Mann geworden, während sie sich offenbar kein Stück verändert hatte.

„Du bist immer noch die verständnisvolle, intelligente Hermione", seufzte er und zog sie zu sich in den Arm. Noch etwas, was er früher nie gemacht hätte. So brummelig brummig er auch geworden ist, so anhänglich wurde er auch. Zumindest bei Hermione und George. Man könnte sagen, dass er ein einziges Paradoxem war. Ja, das traf es wohl am Besten.

„Quatsch. Ich bin viel ruhiger und sentimentaler geworden", protestierte Hermione sich an Charlie schmiegend. „Und ich schwebe orientierungslos in der Luft. Lange werden sie nicht mehr brauchen, bis all die zerstörten Städte und Dörfer wieder aufgebaut sind. Was sollen wir dann machen? Den Job als Wiederaufbauhilfen hat doch keine Perspektive."

„Wir könnten ein Hotel eröffnen", sinnierte Charlie. „George übernimmt dann die Küchenleitung und wir führen die Anlage. Schließlich brauchen wir einen Ersatz für den Tropfenden Kessel. Wenn wir es nicht machen, wird es jemand anderes tun."

Erstaunt blickte Hermione auf und musterte den grämigen grimigen Mann neben ihr. Die Idee an sich war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Nur wie sollten sie ein Grundstück oder Gebäude kaufen? Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich viel Geld.

„Und wie sollen wir das bezahlen?"

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen", beruhigte er sie sanft und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Ihre schönen Haare hatten sich erholt und waren nachgewachsen, doch die volle Lockenpracht hatte sich irgendwie verloren. Stattdessen waren ihre Haare dünn und spröde geworden und nur noch leichte Wellen erinnerten an die ungebändigten Locken.

„Essen ist fertig!", rief George durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Geschrei brachte die Wände zu wackeln, so dass Hermione entsetzt einige ins Vibrieren gekommene Möbel wieder ruhig stellte. So viele Erinnerungen der alte Fuchsbau auch mit sich trug, die drei hatten es nicht übers Herz gebracht, dass Haus zu verkaufen. Zumal sie immer noch hofften, dass Arthur bald erwachte und seine letzten Jahre hier verbringen konnte.

Obwohl sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, fiel aus dem Bücherregal neben Hermione ein Buch aus dem obersten Fach. _Mythen und Legenden von Jaradin erzählt_ hieß es und weckte ihre angeborene Neugierde.

Interessiert blätterte sie in dem schmalen Band, der reichlich bebildert war. Schon im Gedächtnis abgespeichert, das Buch einmal zu lesen, wollte sie es gerade zurücklegen, als ihr das Titelbild genauer ins Auge fiel.

„Charlie?"

„Ja?"

„Du sagtest, du hättest den Drachen schon mal gesehen?"

„Was? … ja, wieso??"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wo." Langsam ging sie in die Küche und legte das Buch vor den rothaarigen Mann, der es fassungslos anstarrte. Ehrfurchtsvoll strich er über das Einband und schaute abwechselnd auf das Bild und Hermione entblößten Arm. Es stimmte vollkommen überein.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", hauchte er, immer noch nicht imstande seine Gedanken ordentlich zu sortieren. „Das ist ein gewöhnliches Magiermärchenbuch. Weshalb tauchte denn hier der Drache auf?"

„Ich würde sagen, ihr überlegt euch das nach dem Essen. Ich habe nicht gekocht, um es kalt werden zu lassen!", mischte sich George nun ein, der sein Gericht nicht sinnlos verkommen lassen wollte. Zu seinem Glück widersprachen weder Hermione, noch Charlie, doch die ganze Mahlzeit wurde kein Wort gesprochen – jeder hing seinen verwirrten Gedanken nach.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ihre nur notdürftig übergeworfene Mäntel wehten hinter ihnen her, als sie schwer atmend die Straße zum Krankenhaus hinunter liefen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und dementsprechend kalt. Matschiger Schneeregen rieselte zudem auf sie nieder, durchweichten die Kleidung und das Haar.

Erst im Krankenhaus angekommen, drosselten die drei ihre Geschwindigkeit auf normales Gehen, was ihnen aber überaus schwer fiel. Einzig ein Gedanke trieb sie in das verhasste Haus, das immer noch drei ihrer Familie beherbergte. Sie mussten auf dem schnellsten Weg Dr. Whimple finden.

Die Schlange vor dem Schalter der Empfangshexe war ungünstig lang. Selbst Hermione tippte nach einigen Minuten ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. Charlie platze schon fast und George fragte sich immer noch, weshalb sie eigentlich hier waren. Es hatte irgendetwas mit den ominösen Drachengebilde-Narben zu tun, so viel hatte er verstanden, aber was hatte das mit diesem merkwürdigen Doktor zu tun?? Gerade, weil seine beiden Kameraden eigentlich nicht viel für ihn übrig hatten.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, kamen sie endlich bei der Empfangshexe an, die sie genervt anschaute. „Was wollen Sie denn hier? Wo ihre Sippschaft liegt, müssen sie nun langsam doch wissen, oder nicht?? Also…"

„Wir suchen Heiler Whimple", unterbrach George ihn hastig. Sein Bruder neben ihn rauchte schon und wenn es möglich war, wollte George eine Katastrophe verhindern.

„Doktor Whimple hat heute frei", informierte die hexe Hexen sie gelangweilt und schaute schon an George vorbei, um den nächsten Fragenden vor zu bitten, doch Charlie machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Schön. Und wo wohnt er?", fauchte er sie schroff an, so dass sie tatsächlich ernsthaft hoch schaute. Ihre abschätzende Art war verschwunden.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass ich Ihnen diese Information nicht geben darf, oder?", fragte sie unsicher und zupfte an eines ihrer Armbänder.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig", mischte sich nun auch noch Hermione ein. Mit einem flehenden Blick schaute sie die Dame an und hoffte innerlich, dass es helfen würde.

„Zirkelallee 591. Sie haben das nicht von mir! So, nächster!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Die Zirkelallee war der magische Teil Londons, in dem seine reichen Bürger lebten. Villa reihte sich an Villa, unterbrochen von ein zwei Parkanlagen oder Wäldchen. Es war als neutraler Betrachter gewiss eine schöne Ecke, aber Hermione wusste, dass sie sich dort nie wohl fühlenwohlfühlen würde. Ihre Eltern hatten schon einer echt komfortables und luxuriöses Heim gehabt, das ihr zuwider war. Dies hier aber sprengte alle Register.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir unseren Fuchsbau haben", murmelte George halblaut und sprach ihnen allen von der Seele. „Welche Hausnummer war es doch gleich?"

„591. Es müsste das letzte da hinten rechts sein", antwortete Charlie und zeigte auf ein graues Herrenhaus, das von einigen Weiden umgeben war. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das Bild in eine idyllische Farbe. Eine Inspiration, die Hermione nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Als die Klingel ertönte, rann Hermione ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Tür öffnete sich recht schnell, so als ob sie erwartet wurden.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja", begrüßte sie der Arzt fast schon herzlich und zog die Tür noch ein wenig mehr auf. Charlie betrat den Salon, dicht gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Hermione.

„Setzten Sie sich, ich hole uns kurz Tee", wies der Hausherr sie freundlich an, als sie eine gemütliche Sitzgarnitur erreicht hatten. Etwas unsicher, wie sie mit diesem Verhalten umgehen sollten, setzte sich das Trio hin und wartete gespannt auf was auch kommen mochte.

„Sie kamen gewiss wegen des Schwarzen Drachens, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Whimple beiläufig, als er filigrane Tassen mit dunklem Tee befüllte. Dann setzte er sich zu ihnen und betrachtete jeden nacheinander.

Charlie hatte verschlossen die Arme verschränkt und schaute mehr böse als interessiert den Arzt an.

Hermione hatte ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Ihr Blick war klar und neugierig.

George wusste nicht so wirklich, wie er sich hinsetzten und verhalten sollte. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her, betrachtete die eindrucksvollen Bilder an der Wand und grinste verhalten vor sich hin. Die Situation konnte man schließlich schon fast als komisch bezeichnen.

„Was für ein Spiel spielen Sie mit uns?", fragte Charlie geradeaus und verstärkte seinen intensiven Blick. Er würde sich nicht weiter hinhalten lassen wollen.

„Nun, erst einmal würde es mich interessieren, wie Sie nun letztendlich doch auf mich kamen", entgegnete der Heiler und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Für ihn schien es nur ein Schauspiel zu sein.

„Ihr Märchenbuch. Die Studie über die Drachenlegenden. Das, welches sie unter hem dem Pseudonym Jaradin veröffentlich hatten. Wir haben sie Sie nur über das Foto erkannt, welches im Buchrücken zu finden war. Und das auch nur mit Müh und Not", zischte der ehemalige Drachenhüter. Zornig fing seine Hand an zu zittern. Und wenn Hermione nicht beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hätte, hätte er für nicht mehr garantieren können.

„Erstaunlich. Dass Sie mich irgendwann aufsuchen würden, dachte ich mir, aber ich hatte an andere Vorfälle gedacht, nicht an diese Alternative. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin überrascht. Aber schließlich war der Weg des schwarzen Drachens auch immer unberechenbar."

„Ich dachte den schwarzen Drachen würde es nicht geben", warf Hermione nachdenklich ein, „Sie hatten es selbst gesagt, als ich von meinen Träumen erzählte."

„Es gibt ihn auch nicht. Zumindest nicht in dem diesem Sinne. Haben sie Sie das Buch gelesen??"

„Nein, dazu fehlte die Zeit", informierte George den Gastgeber höflich und ignorierte dabei gekonnt den vorwurfsvollen Blick seines Bruders. Irgendeiner hier musste doch die alte Familienhöflichkeit aufrecht erhalten!

„Ich verstehe… nun, was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Falls Sie zuhören würden, müssten Sie nicht fragen, ich will wissen, was Sie spielen. Was hatte es mit dem Gift auf sich. Weshalb hatten nur wir beide es? Und was sollte ihre Geheimniskrämerei um Georges Zustand oder die ganze Lügerei um den Zustand meines Vaters und Bruders?"

„So sensibel sie Sie für Unstimmigkeiten geworden sind, so unaufmerksam sind Sie den anderen Details gegenüber. Ich habe Sie nicht angelogen, weil ich ihnen schaden wollte. Ich musste Sie irgendwie dazu bringen, selbst hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Verstehen sie Sie nicht?"

„Nein", flüsterte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren suchte sie krampfhaft nach der Antwort.

„Nun, da ich jetzt frei darüber reden kann, müssen Sie zu den Eingeweihten gehören. Und doch wollen Sie mir sagen, Sie wissen nicht, was ich beabsichtigt hatte?"

„Es waren nur Träume, die uns auf den Weg brachten. Das Wissen ist nur in unserem Unterbewusstsein da. Deshalb sind wir doch hier, oder nicht?", replizierte Hermione nachdenklich und suchte in Charlies Augen nach Hilfe.

„Nun, ich will euch Ihnen die Geschichte erzählen, die Ihr Sie versäumt habt, nachzulesen", begann der Gelehrte und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Wie alles beginnt auch diese Geschichte mit einer Zeit, in der Gutes und Böses miteinander vereint war. Als die Zeit kam, dass sich diese Einheit trennen musste, entstand der schwarze Drache. Ein Wesen ohne Affinität zum Guten oder Bösen.

Dieser Drache existierte nun durch die Jahrtausende, mehr ein Schatten, als eine Erkenntnis, doch es gab immer eine Gruppe von Menschen, die von ihm wussten. Dieses Wissen wurde gut geschützt und behütet wie ein kostbarer Schatz, der er war. Doch dann kam die dunkle Zeit. Sie begann vor fünfzig Jahren und endete erst mit dem absoluten Fall Voldemorts letzten Herbst.

Nun war es so, dass Voldemort Macht hatte, die sich bisher niemand hatte vorstellen können. Er schaffte es, die Kontrolle über jenen Schattendrachen zu erlangen und ihn für seine Zwecke zu benutzten. Es war eine unkontrollierbare Macht und die Eingeweihten kämpften all die Jahre hindurch, Voldemorts Einfluss auf den Orden zu vernichten."

„Aber sie schafften es nicht", schlussfolgerte Hermione und wurde durch ein Nicken des Doktors bestätigt. Langsam klärte sich ihn Gedankenwust. Jedoch nicht der des hitzigen Charlies.

„Schön und gut. Es gibt den Drachen also doch. Aber was haben wir damit zu tun? Und was habe Sie verdammt noch mal damit zu tun??"

Das folgende Lächeln trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Charlies sowieso schon angespannte Nerven zu beruhigen. Aber Hermiones Hand konnte ihn soweit in Schacht halten, dass er zumindest sitzen blieb.

„Sie wurden beide von der unglaublichen Macht berührt. Jeder Eingeweihte wurde das. Nur Sie hatten zudem Verletzungen zu tragen, die sich mit der Macht nicht vertrugen. Es entstand ein Gift, welches ich erst nach neunwöchigen Studien neutralisieren konnte."

„Und hat das Gift jetzt mein oder Ihr Gehirn vernebelt?", fragte er trocken und warf einen Blick auf seinen recht stillen Bruder. George hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Tee mit einer ausgesprochenen Sorgfältigkeit zu trinken und zu analysieren. Was sollte er auch sonst tun?? Diese Drachengeschichte ging ihn nichts an. Er wurde nur durch Zufall mit hinein gezogen.

„Junger Freund. Von vernebelt wird hier wohl kaum die Rede sein. Aber Sie haben Recht, das Giftgemisch hat Sie sehr verändert. Kombiniert mit den Auswirkungen des Krieges, hat es Sie zu dem gemacht, was Sie nun sind. Einen paranoiden Idioten."

Luft schnappend redete sich Charlie weniger erfolgreich ein, sich schnellstens zu beruhigen. Seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, der Doktor habe Recht, doch der oberflächliche Stolz sinnte nach einer heftigen Reaktion. Letztendlich nahm ihm Hermione diese ab.

„Sie sagen, der schwarze Drache verändert uns? Inwiefern?"

„Haben Sie es etwa noch nicht gemerkt, junge Dame? Sie sind sensibler und aufmerksamer geworden, was den Umgang mit Menschen angeht. Der schwarze Drache öffnete sozusagen die Tür zum siebten Sinn. Hatten sie noch kein solches Erlebnis gehabt?"

Doch sie hatten es. Charlie hatte es immer noch. Diesem Arzt konnte man nicht trauen. Alles schrie in ihm, diesen Mann endlich zur Rede zu stellen, doch die anderen beiden sahen es offenbar nicht.

„Und dieses Spiel mit Georges Zustand und die Lüge über Rons und Arthurs Befinden war nur, um uns unsere eigene Sensibilität zu beweisen?", fragte Hermione perplex und wurde mit einem leichten Lächeln belohnt.

„Sie begreifen schnell. Aber letztendlich hat es doch ein Jahr gedauert, bis sie dahinter kamen. Hat ihnen Ihnen ihr mangelndes Selbstverrauen im Weg gestanden? Oder wieso kommen sie Sie so spät?" Klirrend fiel eine der teuren Teetassen vom Tisch.

„Sie hören jetzt endlich auf, uns irgendwelche Märchen zu erzählen!", fauchte Charlie, nachdem er aufgesprungen war. In ihm schnürten sich Hass und Blindheit zusammen, so dasssodass er an nichts mehr denken konnte, als diesen Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube, wir werden jetzt gehen", verkündete Hermione plötzlich mehr als eifrig und zog am Arm ihres Freundes. Erst mit Georges Hilfe schafft sie es jedoch, ihn auch wirklich vom Platz zu bewegen und aus dem Haus zu schleifen.

Draußen auf der Straße, war der kräftige Mann immer noch nicht still zu kriegen. Eine Ohrfeige später hatte sich das Blatt jedoch gewendet. Zwar noch schwer atmend, doch um einiges ruhiger, schaute sich Charlie hektisch um, rieb sich die Wange, versuchte sich hoffnungslos zu orientieren.

„Dreh mir bitte nicht durch", flehte Hermione leise und griff nach seinen Händen. George stand unbehaglich und unbeteiligt daneben und versuchte krampfhaft seine Aufmerksamkeit den blätterlosen Bäumen zu widmen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich musste platzen", gestand der ältere Weasley und erwiderte ihren Griff. Nur langsam kehrte die Empfindung der Ruhe zurück. Was auch immer ihn so hat rasen lassen, es hatte nichts Gutes im Sinn gehabt.

„Hast du denn Groll nicht gespürt?", erkundigte er sich seufzend und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Sie war fast schon fiebrig heiß.

„Doch. Aber mein Verstand hat mir etwas anderes eintrichtern wollen. Wie kann es sein, dass mein Verstand stärker ist, als mein Gefühl. Und wieso ist es bei dir nicht so?"

„Vielleicht, weil seine Verletzung nicht nur am Arm war, sondern nahe seines Herzens?", mischte sich George genervt ein, der nicht umhin konnte, den beiden doch zu zuhören. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war Hermiones aufhellendes Gesicht.

„DAS könnte es tatsächlich erklären. Deine Machtberührung war viel näher an deinem Gefühlszentrum, als an meinem. Und da ich schon immer mehr der Kopfmensch gewesen bin…." Sie ließ die Worte unbeendet ausklingen und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Er dachte dasselbe wie sie: „Alles schön und gut, aber wieso reagierte er überhaupt so auf den Doktor. Was führte dieser im Schilde, dass seine Alarmglocken so durchdrehten?"

„Mich würde ja mal interessieren, weshalb er euch das eigentlich alles erzählt hat, wenn er doch offenbar etwas Zweifelhaftes mit uns vorhatte", murmelte George noch zerstreut, ehe sie endlich nach Hause apparierten.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Es waren einige Wochen seit diesem Vorfall vergangen und Hermione und Charlie hatten gehäuft darauf geachtet, was ihnen ihr Gefühl sagte. Es trübte sie nie und sie begannen, sich damit an zu freunden.

Weihnachten kam und ging. Sie feierten es still und ruhig in ihren vier Wänden. Und obwohl sie eigentlich ein Paar und ein einzelner waren, fühlte sich George nie überflüssig oder wie das dritte Rad. Sowohl Charlie, als auch Hermione, nahmen ihn oft in den Arm oder versuchten, ein wenig mit ihm zu scherzen.

Es war nicht dasselbe wie früher, doch die beste Lösung, die ihnen momentan in den Sinn kam. Über die Familie wurde nie gesprochen, nur Ron, Harry und Arthur schlossen sie regelmäßig in ihre Gebete ein und besuchten die drei, die immer noch auf ihrer einsamen Station lagen. Heiler Whimple trafen sie nie und erst im neuen Jahr fanden sie heraus, dass er gekündigt hatte.

Charlies Misstrauen und seine Paranoia nahmen unberechenbaren Ausmaß an und Hermione musste manchmal ziemlich heftig reagieren, wenn er auf der Straße wieder irgendwelche ähnlich aussehenden Menschen angreifen wollte.

Doch am 10. Januar klärte sich die ganze Situation endlich halbwegs auf.

Wie jeden Morgen, las Hermione zu ihrem Kaffee und dem halben Käsebrötchen den Tagespropheten. Nach dem Krieg hatte sich die Qualität der Zeitung wieder enorm gesteigert, so dass auch Hermione sie wieder gerne las.

Nach der zweiten Seite ging plötzlich die Tasse zu Boden und zerschellte klirrend auf den Fliesen. Das Entsetzten stand eingebrannt in ihren Augen und ihre Hände hatten plötzlich ein heftiges Zittern angenommen. Auf die Fragerei ihrer Mitbewohner konnte sie nicht reagieren. Lediglich die Zeitung konnte sie Charlie reichen, ehe sie bebend ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen vergrub.

_Endlich kann die Spezial Einheit der Sicherheitsabteilung verkünden, den schon lange gesuchten Severus Snape geschnappt zu haben. Er wurde zwischen London und Cambridge gefasst. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er sich als Heiler Whimple ausgegeben und mit illegalen Tränken experimentiert. Unter ihnen war ein Illusionstrank, ein gefühlsverändernder Sensibilisierungstrank und diverse Halluzinationssude. Es wird vermutet, dass er einige der Kriegsopfer als Versuchskaninchen benutzt hatte, da jedoch noch keine Meldung eingegangen ist, kann dies nicht hundertprozentig bestätigt werden. In acht Tagen Tagen sollen die Verhandlungen eröffnet werden. Unter den Anklagepunkten stehen unter anderem: Entführung des wahren Dr. Whimple, illegales Benutzen von Vielsafttrank, Lizenslose Heilertätigkeiten, die Unverzeihlichen, unzählbare Morde und der Verrat von Dumledore._

_Hoffen wir für unsere Kinder, dass Askaban ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen wird._

Der Artikel ging noch eine halbe Seite weiter, doch Charlie hatte genug gelesen. Nicht wissend, wie er sich fühlen sollte, schaute er Hilfe suchend zu Hermione, die ihn jedoch gar nicht bemerkte, da sie noch zitternd in ihre Arme vergraben war.

„Snape", wisperte George fassungslos und starrte immer wieder auf den Artikel. Hatte er doch mit alles und jedem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem.

„Wir sollten zurück ins St. Mungos du uns untersuchen lassen. Wer weiß, was er noch in unseren Körper gepflanzt hat", überlegte Charlie laut. Hermione sah auf und zuckte ist den Schultern. „Ich habe Angst", gestand Hermione leise.

Charlie lächelte. „Schlimmer kann es wohl kaum werden."

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

_Ja eine Review ist klein und rund,_

_mit einem Haps sind sie im Mund,_

_Review für Review - so macht das Sinn,_

_ist noch ne Portion Kritik mit drinn. _

_WÜRDE MICH FREUEN!! °KNUDDEL°_


End file.
